Kirby VR 20th Anniversary
Kirby VR 10th Anniversary is a game for Nintendo VR , to celebrate the anniversary of Kirby. The Game is a 2.5D Plataform. Launch Dates August 1 to Nintendo VR August 3 to XShop (Nintendo VR version) August 8 to Nintendo Wii Story Kirby awokes after help Magolor to return to your home planet , and finds Dream Land... DESTROYED! Is King Dedede he wants dominate Dream Land again , Kirby no have choice , otherwise the Dream Land will be scraped from the Map , now Kirby with your helpers needs defeat King Dedede and make Dream Land come back! Worlds World 1 - Very Green Jungle (Boss : HR-D3) World 2 - Dream Land's Ruins (Boss : Dedede?) World 3 - Icly Mountain (Boss : Whispy Ice) World 4 - Rainbow Island (Boss : Giant Bonkers) World 5 - Spooky Dungeon (Boss : Nightmare's Spirit) World 6 - Rocky Clouds (Boss : King Golem) World 7 - Bridge Dedede (Boss : Meta Knight) Final World - Castle Dedede (Boss : King Dedede) Abilities BeamVR.png|Beam Kirby BombKirby.png|Bomb Kirby Cutter.png|Cutter Kirby FighterKirby.png|Fighter Kirby FireKirby.png|Fire Kirby IceKirby.png|Ice Kirby Parasol.png|Parasol Kirby Stone.png|Stone Kirby SwordKirby.png|Sword Kirby WaterKirby.png|Water Kirby Beta Elements To get faster the game , some abilities are cutted , like Plasma and Hammer , but , Bonkers appers a boss in World 4 , but when swallow him , you ability will be sword , Bonkers also it's to be your helper , with a bug (see below) , you can trade helpers , one of this helpers is Bonkers. Extra Modes Kirby's Quest .To unlock Kirby's Quest , the player needs defeat 200 enemys with Sword Ability , in Kirby's Quest you will pass to same stages of Story Mode , but with one difference , it's all in 3D and you only use Sword Ability. In the End , the boss will not be King Dedede , and then Meta Knight (the World , Bridge Dedede , it's not playable in Kirby's Quest) Return to Origins .To unlock Return to Origins , the player needs complete the Kirby's Quest mode , in Return to Origins , the player control Kirby in exclusive 2D stages based in older games (Kirby's Dream Land , Kirby's Dream Land 2 , Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby's Super Star) , if the player complete Return to Origins , Meta Knight will be playable in this mode. Kirby's Super Star .To Unlock Kirby's Super Star , the player needs complete all things in game (including Meta Knight in Return to Origins) , Kirby's Super Star (VR) is a remake and a extra of this game. In this version , Plasma Kirby is playable , and also , Meta Knight. This version of game allows 4 players (8 players in online multiplayer). Bugs Bonkers' Helper Glitch .When you battle with Bonkers in World 4 , when you give the final blow , quickly exit the stage and go to Icly Icly Moutain , if do correctly , every time you calls a helper , this helper will be Bonkers (Waring! Don't call a Helper during Bonkers Boss Fight , you can lose your save) Stacking 4 Helpers Glitch .Normally , you can only stack 1 Helper , but if you on Very Very Green Woods , If you swallow three enemies and exaclty time you press the button to stack , you stack 4 helpers (including you , the 4 helper) Controls DPad - Control Kirby 1 Button - Jump 2 Button - Swallow + Button - Stack a Helper - Button - Remove you attual ability A Button - Main Menu B Button - Exits Main Menu